Dark Shadows
by Motoko03
Summary: Right after Battle City, there are two new students at Domino High. Who are they? And why do both of them have unknown Millennium Items? KaibaXOC Yami Y. XOC
1. Girl Fight

**~November, Domino High School, Shortly after Battle City…~**

A smile worked its way across Yugi's face. For now he was the winner of the Duelist Kingdom Championship (Well, his other self (Who was now officially named 'Yami') was, but still). Joey paid for his sister's eye surgery. And Yugi was finally able to be friend his other self. But the drag was, not even a champion could escape education.

"'Sup, Yugi," He heard the familiar, optimistic voice of his best friend call.

Yugi turned to his right and saw the on approaching figures of Joey, Ryou, Tea, and Tristan. He waved at them and quickly shortened the distance between him and his friends. "Good morning, guys," Yugi greeted when he got to them. They all greeted back just the same. He yawned a bit before asking. "Any thing new?"

Joey smiled down at his friend. And boy, did he have something to tell him. "Well, I heard that a 5'3 senior that goes to Domino High is now the Winner of Duelist Kingdom _and _Japan's most famous duelist."

Yugi covered his mouth as he yawned again. "Tell me something I don't know…"

Joey pretended to ponder for a minute. "Alright. How about this: I heard that the Runner Up's sister's surgery was a huge success…"

Yugi beamed at the news. He chuckled softly and he ran up to Joey and gave him a huge (As huge as Yugi's arms would let him) bear hug. "That's great!"

Joey felt better when Yugi hugged him. He chuckled and ruffled Yugi's crazy hair, making it a tad bit more crazier than before. "I know."

"Hey," Yugi protested. He quickly got out of Joey's reach and began to try and fix his hair (or at least made an attempt at it). Yugi opened his mouth to say more when a short freshman came running towards them. His face was red from running and his breath was in short, wheezing gasps. "You alright," Yugi asked.

The Freshman nodded quickly, taking another moment to catch his breath. When he did, he looked at all five of them, his face filled with a mixture of excitement and a bit of tiredness. "Did you hear?!"

"Hear what," Tea asked.

She arched her eyebrow as the freshman began to point towards the direction from which he had came from. "New students," The Freshman huffed. His other hand went up to his black haired head and began to scratch it nervously. "Both of them are girls."

"Girls," Both Joey and Tristan shouted. Already, both of them had hearts in their eyes. Tea groaned, already knowing what was going to happen.

Joey quickly walked over to the freshman, a determined look was plastered on his face. "Now tell me… are they hot or not?"

The freshman looked confused for a second or two, but he said. "Y-Yeah. One's really shy _but_ also really cute. The other one has an Egyptian accent and is super model hot!"

Joey and Tristan were already liking these two girls. A _**SUPER**_ cutie… _**AND**_ …A Super Model gorgeous girl… _**AT THIS SCHOOL!!!!!!!**_ They thought that they must have died and went to heaven. Joey looked at the freshman straight in his brown eyes and demanded. "Where are they now…"

The freshman pointed wearily towards the front of the school. "Their over by the water fountains. But be careful, last time I saw, The model wasn't there. But the cutie was being targeted by Isamu…"

That was bad. _Real_ bad.

And that's all Joey and Tristan needed to here. Both of them were running before the others could move a finger. Both of them were shouting. "Don't worry, our beautiful princesses! Your knights in shinning armor are coming to save you!" The other three groaned but followed the two skirt chasers, leaving a bewildered freshman in the dust.

Yugi had nearly caught up with his two juvenile best friends when he heard the familiar deep, characteristic, confident voice of his other self say. "_Chasing skirts, are we, partner?"_

The poor boy found his feet tangle into knots as he was startled. He face planted himself in the ground, a little groan escaping his chest. He slowly began to get back on his feet when he heard Yami begin to chuckle. Yugi looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Yami was leaning up against a wall, his arms folded across his chest, and his right foot was bent back, with his foot on the wall. Yugi felt a bit sad when realized how tall Yami was. Yugi rose at 5'3, and Yami was about 5'9. Yugi brushed some of the dirt off his uniform and looked at Yami, who was watching him as if he just had his laugh of the day (Which he just did). "It's not like that! I was just following Joey and Tristan-"

Yugi was cut off by Yami chuckling again. Yami calmed a bit, winking his left crimson eye at Yugi. _"Go on, Partner. Before you get left behind again."_

The tips of Yugi's ears and cheeks began to warm. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was startled/cut off by Ryou yelling, "Come on, Yugi! We're almost there! I think there is a fight going on by the water fountains…"

"A fight," Yugi called after him. "But aren't the new girls over by the water fountains?"

"Yeah," Ryou called back over his shoulder.

Yugi turned back to tell Yami something, but he wasn't there. He made a slight pout face, but took off running towards the loud noises of teens shouting and whooping. After much running, he came to a stop at a huge bunch of students crowded in a circle around the fountains. He quickly spotted his friends and rushed over to them.

"Alright," Both Joey and Tristan shouted, moving, pushing, and shoving students out of their way. "Move over! Make way! Step aside! Let us through!" Yugi, Tea, and Bakura just followed the two silently.

When all five of them made it to the center of the crowd, they heard the familiar, annoying, high pitched voice of the school's "Queen Bee" say, "Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A lost exchange student."

The "Queen Bee's" name was Isamu. She was your average head bitch. The head cheerleader, choir, and home economics chef of the entire school. Her brownie-brown hair was straightened, and it flowed all the way down her back. Her school uniform was freshly cleaned, not a single wrinkle could be spotted. Her sky blue eyes were glaring as if she was just challenged by someone way down on the social food chain.

Her group of followers, three brown headed girls that followed Isamu everywhere she went as if she were their master and she had them all bound by leashes. The brown eyed, boy cut haired girl was Yuri. The hazel eyed, curly haired one was Hari. And the grey eyed, long and wavy haired one was named Vidalia.

"Yeah, are you lost," Vidalia teased, snorting as she began to laugh. She doubled over as more snorts escaped her.

"Vidalia," Isamu snapped. "What have I told you about laughing?!"

Vidalia quickly closed her mouth, stopping her laughter. "Not to laugh."

Isamu nodded, then turned her attention back to who ever it was that she was glaring at. Yugi began to get a little bit angry. How could Isamu pick on a poor new girl like that? What wrong had she done to her? Yugi sighed when he knew the answer to his own question. Because, just like any bitch, Isamu hates any girl who is cuter, or more prettier than she.

"A-Ayumi went t-to get our class schedules," The group of five heard a girl reply, her voice just barely about a whisper. Yugi looked a little ways past Isamu and saw the most cutest girl he had ever seen in his life! On boy, now he could see why Isamu was targeting her. The cute girl had short, kind of cut like a boy's, chocolate brown hair. Her bangs were longer than her hair and sort of cupped her face. She was wearing Domino High's girl's uniform, along with a light brown jacket. Yugi looked into the girls eyes, a beautiful amber that held worry as well as fear in them.

Isamu laughed, as well as her gang of followers (Except for Vidalia, who only snickered into her hand). "I highly doubt she will be back. You know what I think? I think she ditched you."

The Amber eyed girl cowered away from Isamu a tiny bit, adding more fuel into the fire.

That's when Yugi noticed something on the girl's head. It was a really shiny gold, and in the shape of a bow. The loops of the bow were big and almost made it look like the girl had animal ears. But the big thing that he noticed was right in the middle of the two loops, where the "knot" was, was an eye. An eye that looked exactly like one of the millennium item eyes.

_Could it be…_ Yugi thought as he peered at the eye a bit more. _Another Millennium Item that's not one of the original seven?!_

"Say," Isamu began, her eyes locked onto the girl's bow. "That's a really pretty bow you have on. You know what, I could use that for an up coming picture for the news paper," She scoffed, flipping her hair a little. "Of me, of course!"

The Amber eyed girl blinked, not sure how to react. "T-Thank you, I guess. My grandfather gave it to me b-before he passed away."

Isamu sneered, narrowing her eyes. "I don't care. I want it." She snapped her fingers loudly and Yuri and Hari went over to the poor girl and grabbed her arms roughly, causing her to drop her book bag. "Give it to me," Isamu said. "And I'll let you go. I you refuse, however, I will beat you."

The amber eyed girl looked like she on the verge of tears. "B-But I cant! I-it's the only thing I have left of m-my grandfather!"

Isamu growled, bringing her right fist back over her head and punched the poor girl square in the left cheek. "Wrong answer…"

Warm, fresh hot tears rolled down the girl's face as blood trickled down her left cheek and onto the cement. Blood also began to roll down the side of her mouth, obvious that she had bitten the inside of her mouth when Isamu punched her with her hand with all her sharp rings. She girl was now shaking violently, she sniffed as she cried harder and harder. The pain in her cheek almost unbearable. Yet, even with the wound, she still looked cute. So Innocent. So pure. So _**Adorable**_.

"_**Ayumi-i**_," The girl wailed helplessly, her tears now pouring down in bucketful's, going into her open gash on her left cheek. Yugi and the others felt useless and bad for the poor girl. Yugi could feel his other self start to stir inside the millennium puzzle.

"_**Shara**_," A female's voice bellowed across the school. Yugi could feel his other self watching as well, waiting for the right chance to come out. Students began to scream and jump out of the way as a rapidly approaching figure came towards them. People 'oohed' as the figure _**literally **_jumped over Isamu's head and landed doggie style right in front of (who everyone figured now was named) Shara.

The girl, presuming the one named '_Ayumi_', was glaring at Isamu. A strange, but powerful aura was coming off of Ayumi, striking everyone who was with in three yards of her. The sense of their inner feelings began to erupt inside them, boiling and showing as if they had been there all along. Those who were really mad on the inside began to look angry, those who were depressed rather than what they looked like on the outside began to look upset and gloomy. It was as if they were showing how they really felt about themselves and or others. Like…they couldn't help but act like their real selves…the ones that were dormant on the inside of their hearts.

They were all showing who they really are.

Ayumi stood up protectively in front of Shara, watching Isamu like a bird of prey watching its next victim. Yugi looked at her, and began to feel his cheeks grow warmer the longer he stared. She. Was. Beautiful. No, not just that, _**Smoking Super Model Hot**_ … Her hour glass body fit well in the schools uniform, her tannish skin, she rose at 5'5...maybe… short, but good for her structure. Her hair, oh god her hair, went all the way down to her mid back, each strand wavy and well kept. The color, Yugi noticed, was almost as strange as his was, but his still caked it. The right side of her hair (Her right, not anyone else's) was black as pitch, and her left side was a bright crimson red. A green headband suddenly became noticeable on top of her head.

But one thing that Yugi noticed was that Ayumi had two wrist bands on each of her wrists. Both were midnight black, but the one on her right wrist had metal spikes jabbing out of it and the other one on her left wrist had a picture of a chibi fox. Yugi pondered about that for a second, shrugged it off, and continued his previous task.

When Yugi went looking for her eyes, he began to fluster even worse than before when her eyes locked on his. They were beautiful, deep pools of emerald that shined just like a diamond under the rays of the sun. But they held danger and anger, like a sunset, beautiful to look and gawk at, but deadly to keep staring at for too long. And Yugi couldn't break away from her spell. Then, for just a split second, he could feel Yami staring at her too, as if his other self had just had a sudden realization. Ayumi's eyes looked concerned for a second, but she then turned away from Yugi, wanting to deal with a bigger fish (Poor Yugi).

And Ayumi was absolutely _**beyond**_ pissed off. But before she decided to take it out on Isamu, she turned back towards Shara and asked as nicely as her anger would, "Are you alright?" Relief ran across her face when Shara nodded a little bit, as much as her cheek would let her. She nodded her head in confirm/relief, turned back to Isamu and began to growl. "You. Did you do that to her?!" She demanded, pointing at Shara.

The whole crowd nearly overly dramatically gasped when Isamu began to back away a tiny bit from Ayumi. Her followers followed suit." Y-yeah. So what if I did? What do you care? You ditched her."

What a horrible choice of words. "Really," Ayumi sneered. "And why, may I ask, gave you the right to hit- scratch that- _punch_ her?"

Isamu bit her lower lip, trying to find a reason. "Well, she wouldn't give me her bow. Even after I asked her nicely." As she talked, her eyes wavered down to Ayumi's neck. A beautiful gold choker of an eye glistened in the sun's rays. The eye had a striking resemblance to that of the Millennium item's eye. The interesting part was that at the edges of the eye, they curved outwards then inward at the very tip to form a heart shape on both sides of the eye. It was almost as if they were wings in the shape of heart's on each end of the eye. On top of the eye were three teardrop shaped "eyelashes", all upside down so that the round part was pointing up. And lastly, on the bottom of the eye, were two swirls that looked like the swirls on the bottom of the millennium puzzle's eye. Now, Isamu wanted that choker. "You know…how about we do a bit of a trade…you know…like an eye for an eye?"

Ayumi arched her eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. "And… what exactly did you have in mind that you wanted to trade for?"

Isamu raised a shaky finger and pointed at Ayumi's choker. "How about your choker."

"Ahh…" Ayumi pretended to nod her head in understanding. "Alright," She lifted her hands up to her neck and began to fiddle with the "latch" on the left side of the eye (Ayumi's left, not Isamu's). An idea struck Ayumi. "Hey, would you mind helping me get the latch? It appears to be stuck"

Isamu was hesitant at first, _She could be tricking me… _she thought. But after a second of two she shrugged it off and approached Ayumi with great caution. As soon as she touched the choker, a chilling shock went from her fingers, up her arm, and all the way down her spin. It was then she realized her mistake. Before she could do anything, Isamu's bottom jaw felt like it was struck by a metal bat by a professional baseball player who was swinging for the fences. Her teeth sank into her tongue, she lost her balance and fell flat on her back.

The crowd gasped as Ayumi brought her right foot up and stepped, no _stomped_, on Isamu's throat, cutting off her air ways. "Listen here, you filthy, pathetic, low life, good for nothing retch," Ayumi spat coldly at the cheerleader. More of Ayumi's weight went to her right leg, nearly closing her air ways completely as she bent down on purpose to get in Isamu's face. "If I ever see you look, threaten, talk, or even _**think**_ about hurting Shara ever again…believe me, I'll make sure your face is in the newspapers. But it won't be for the reason you want it to be…" Isamu had never been so scared in all her life. Ayumi put more pressure on Isamu's throat, cutting off her air completely. "Have I made myself clear?"

Isamu nodded as best as she could, her face was now a dark purple. Ayumi scoffed, removing her foot off of Isamu's throat. She gasped as if she was just taking in air of the first time in her life. But, unfortunate for Isamu, Ayumi wasn't finished. Ayumi jumped into the air, did a front flip, and half way through the flip, she stuck her right foot out all the way and slammed it down right on Isamu's stomach. The cheerleader screamed in agonizing pain as tears flew from her eyes. Ayumi grinned, got up, and brushed off all the dirt from her uniform. She turned back to Isamu, who was now wallowing in pain on the ground. "Hey, there you go. groveling in the ground and dirt like the good little pig that you are."

The whole crowd burst into laughter as Ayumi went back towards Shara and helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's go back towards the main office. I think the infirmary is somewhere near there."

The weeping girl looked up at Ayumi, her eyes barely noticeable through all her tears. "B-but what about y-your leg?"

"Hmm…," Ayumi looked down at her right leg, seeing a long, deep gash that ran from the bottom of her knee cap all the way to the top of her ankle. "Huh. I must of done that while I was running to you." Ayumi looked over at the bike stand that was in the direction she had come from in the beginning. "Stupid kick stands…"

Shara then began to clutch her cheek as a wave of pain erupted from it. "L-lets go, Ayumi."

Ayumi groaned but followed Shara towards the front office, fighting their way through the crowd. Yugi and his group were in shock/amazement. The new girl had just totally _kicked Isamu's ass_!!!! You don't know how many people wanted to do that for a long time. Take Yugi for example, he hates her for tripping him down the stairs and saying "no midgets allowed"-

"_She had it coming to her_," Yami cut in Yugi's trance, looking down at the fallen "Queen". He shook his head. "_Shame…"_

"O-other me," Yugi clutched his racing heart. "I didn't see you there!"

Yami looked down at Yugi, a small chuckle escaping his lungs as he winked at his partner. _"Am I __that__ invisible_?"

"No! I was just-"

Yami chuckled again. _"I'm kidding, partner_," Yami looked over to his right and took a glance at the clock. "_You better head back to class, before you end up being late, __again_."

Before Yugi could protest, Yami was gone and he could vainly sense someone shaking his shoulder gently. "Yugi," Tea said to the zoned out kid. "We need to get going." All Yugi did was just nod and follow tea and the others all the way to class.


	2. Shocking Discoveries

**Hello, there! I'm Motoko03! Just a couple of things that I wanted to add so that there are no confusions…**

*** 1: I don't own ANY of the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters, just Ayumi.**

*** 2: Shara belongs to Rasberryhiyata (My real life best friend)**

*** 3: I know there are SEVEN millennium items, but Rasberry and I wanted to try something new. To make a long story short, the Millennium Bow and Choker have nothing to do with Zork and the original seven. They were made because there was extra power left over after the creation of the original seven and they placed it in those items.**

*** 4: In this story arc, there is a huge gape between Millennium World and Battle City and that is where this story will be taking place.**

**And please tell me what you think. Thank You.**

**Note: If I put a * by something, keep that in mind for future references. :D**

********************************************************************************

The tardy bell rang for first period, sending students into their seats. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea had been discussing about what had happened earlier that morning. And my, how news traveled fast. Already, the two new girls were the talk of the town.

"Alright, alright, settle down, settle down," Their teacher yelled over the entire ruckus of the class. Yugi could see that his teacher was already having a bad day. "Class, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, you all have homework tonight." The whole class groaned. "But the good news is that we have two new students here with us."

A series of whispers and mummers erupted from the class. For they hadn't had a new student since Bakura, but he's usually asleep.

The sound of the door creaking made everyone turn towards the door. "Come on, quite being like a doe in headlights*." They all heard a girl grunt, followed by a low heaving sound. The whole class dramatically gasped when the two girls from this morning came into the room. (Well, Ayumi was dragging Shara into the room.). But there was something different this time. Ayumi looked calmer and a bit sleep deprived than before and her leg was bandaged. Shara was still kind of the same, with the exception of a huge bandage taped on her swollen and bruised cheek. And even though they looked different, they still had their beauty.

The teacher walked over to the black board, wrote Ayumi and Shara's name in big characters, turned to the two, and said. "Would you two be as kind as to please introduce yourselves? And tell us a bit about yourselves."

The first one to speak was Ayumi. "I am Ayumi Nomura. I am Japanese, but I was born and raised in Egypt-" She trailed off, as if she just had a bad memory. Yugi and his friends stared at Ayumi in amazement. Amazing! An actual Egyptian! Yugi watched as Ayumi shook her head and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. "And this is Shara Nomura, my-" She looked around, only to find Shara hiding behind her. She giggled at Shara. "Oh, come on out from behind me and socialize!"

"Uh…," Shara didn't want to leave Ayumi's protection. "I-I don't want to."

Ayumi chuckled, a sad smile appearing on her lips. "Tell you what, you don't have to socialize _today,_ but you will _tomorrow_." Shara looked into Ayumi's eyes, nodded , and burrowed her face into Ayumi's back. Ayumi sighed lightly, turning her head back to face the wondering eyes of the class. "Where do we sit?" She asked the teacher.

Most of the guys, with the exception of Yugi and Kaiba, began to push and shove who ever was sitting next to them off their seats, weather it was their girlfriends, friends, or just some random person. They were all trying to make the seat next to them vacant for one of them to sit in. And a series of, "Here!", "No, here!", "This seat is open", began to go about the class room.

"Alright, alright," The teacher yelled over his students. He began to rub his temples as he began to feel a headache coming. "Now, there are two seats open," he said to Ayumi, pointing to Yugi, who was getting excited and scared at the same time. "One right next to Yugi." He then pointed to one right next to Kaiba. "And one right next to Kaiba."

"K-Kaiba," Shara turned her head to the teacher. "A-as in, _K-Kaiba _from _K-Kaiba Corp_.?"

The teacher nodded. "Now please, take the seat that you see fit."

Ayumi arched her eyebrow. "What's Kaiba Corp?"

"I-I'll explain L-later…" Shara whispered, her body beginning to shake. Ayumi looked back at Shara, whose face was as red as a tomato and her eyes were wide. Shara brought her hands up to her face, and began to twiddle her two pointer fingers.

"What's wrong with you, Shara," Ayumi became concerned when Shara didn't answer and her eyes were staring ahead at something. Ayumi followed her gaze all the way to Kaiba, then back at Shara, then back to Kaiba again.

No way.

Ayumi narrowed her eyes to look at Kaiba better. He was wearing the boy's outfit, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He was reading a book… 'The Bamboo Cutters Tale'…if Ayumi could make out the title correctly. She still wasn't that good at reading Japanese kanji's. She looked back at Shara, who was still staring in amazement. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…" Ayumi waved her finger in Shara's face. Shara stared up at Ayumi, her face red. Ayumi smiled as grabbed Shara's arm and began to drag Shara down the isle…towards Kaiba! "Well, now I know where you'll be sitting…" Ayumi commented.

"_W-What?!?!?_," Shara inquired. "N-no! Ayumi!!!!!!"

Shara soon found herself standing right next to Kaiba. Kaiba looked up from his book and started to stare at Shara. "Relax," Ayumi comforted, gently pushing Shara into her seat. Ayumi then began to head towards the empty seat next to Yugi before Shara could protest. Shara began to feel Kaiba's stare on her. She tried to resist the erg to look back at him, but was failing miserably. _H-he's…so…hot…_ She then felt a slight dizziness began to form in the back of her mind. _Uh-oh…_

Before Ayumi got to her seat, she could hear Shara struggling. "A-Ayumi…I-I-I… c-c-ca-can't…" The poor girl was shaking violently as her face went as red as the left side of Ayumi's hair. She looked like she was going to-

"Oh-no," Ayumi turned on her heels, and began to run back to Shara, dodging the bewildered students. "Shara, no! Don't do it! Please don't-"

Shara's vision went pitch black. Her body went limp and fell with a loud _thunk _onto the floor. Ayumi stopped dead in her tracks, sweat dropped, and face palmed herself. "Pass out…"

The teacher looked up sharply at Ayumi. "Is there a problem, Miss Nomura?"

Ayumi groaned. "No…" She went over to Shara's body, grabbed a bottle of water out of her backpack, and dumped the entire thing on her face. Shara sat up with a startled cry, water dripping down her hair. "Everything's good!" Ayumi called to the teacher.

Shara shook some of the water off of her. "N-Not again." Ayumi sighed as she got back up to her feet and walked over and took her seat next to Yugi. Little did they know was that someone had overheard.

"Again," Kaiba repeated to himself. He closed his book (The same book that he hadn't been reading for the past minute or so…), and looked down at Shara. "Do you do this all the time?"

Shara's eyes went wide. She shook her head 'no', got back onto her feet, and sat back down in her seat. She brought her hands up to her face, clutched them into a fist, and began to twiddle her two pointer fingers. Kaiba stared at her for a second, blinked, and resumed his reading. But as he read, he couldn't help but glance at her every once in a while, having this strange sense in the back of his mind that he would probably be talking to her more. And why was he thinking about that? He didn't even know the cute girl.

…Wait…

Did he just call her _cute_?

…Hmm…

"Alright," The teacher began as he walked to the front of the class with a stack of papers. "Well, my plans for today was originally going to be a pop quiz-"

Insert groan from the class here.

"_But_," The teacher rose up one of his hands to silence them. "Let me finish before you all jump to conclusions. Now then, since we have two new students here who have no idea what we are learning right now, today will be a free day."

Heaven was smiling down on them.

The whole class busted into a fit of cheers and shouts. Some kids (cough, cough, Joey and Tristan, cough, cough) jumped out of their seats and began to cheer. A couple of paper airplanes and balls went zooming across the room, either meeting their designed destinations or missing. The teacher sighed, walked back over to his desk, and began to massage his temples.

"Hey, Yugi," Tea whispered. "Let's go say hi."

Yugi nodded. After all, it was nice to say hello to new kids… unless they wanted to hurt you… But Ayumi was just trying to protect Shara, that's all…right…? Yugi shook his head and before he even realized it, he was standing next to Shara. "Hello," Yugi greeted with a smile. "I'm Yugi Mouto." Shara looked up at him, and started to get a little scared when all of Yugi's other friends started to join them. Yugi noticed her discomfort. _Oh, no…_ Yugi thought. _If she gets too scared… we're all done for!!!!_

"Shara N-Nomura," Shara greeted back, completely catching Yugi off guard. "W-What about your friends?"

Yugi began to a bit more at ease when Shara smiled up at him. "These are my friends, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura-" Yugi sweat dropped when he looked over at Bakura and saw that he was dead on his feet.

Shara giggled at Bakura. "Is he always like t-that?"

Tea sighed. "No. He's usually asleep on his desk."

Bakura snorted in his sleep, waking him up with a start. "I want to ride the pony!" He shook his head to get his bearings. All of his friends stared at him, then burst into laughter. Bakura looked at all of them. "What?! What's so funny?!" Bakura's voice cracked at 'funny'.

None of them answered him, but instead doubled more over in laughter. Even Shara was giggling a little bit. When they all recovered, Joey went over to Shara's desk, leaned on it, and combed his hand through his hair a little bit. "So…" Joey began. "You want to hang out with us at lunch today? You know, since your new here and all."

Shara smiled as big as her cheek would let her. "I-I would love to. Do you mind if I ask Ayumi t-to join us?"

Joey smiled. "Sure. The more the merrier." He got up off her desk and leaned towards Tristan. A bell going off inside his head. "Why does Ayumi ring a bell?"

Tristan shrugged, also feeling something tugging in the back of his mind. "I don't know." He quickly looked over his shoulder to look at Ayumi. Ayumi was looking out the window, resting her head on her right arm. It looked like she was ignoring the flock of guys that were pecking at her and bombarding her with questions that varied from, _What's your number? What's your favorite flower? Are you Egyptian or Japanese? You like anyone in this class? Will you go out with me?_**(WTF?! What kind of question is that?!)** And so on and so forth. Her face was expressionless.

A deep sigh escaped Shara. She should have been use to that by now… but _that_ many guys?! It just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Tea felt a tiny surge of jealousy run through her at all the guys who were trying to get Ayumi's attention. Bakura yawned loudly before he looked at Shara and asked. Does that always happen to her?"

Shara nodded. "Yeah. B-But it's usually n-not this big…" She quickly got up from her desk and began to make her way to Ayumi. "E-excuse me," she said as she began to move to and fro through the crowd of boys. Yugi and the other's were quick to follow. Kaiba just watched from his desk. Finally, after much maneuvering, they reached Ayumi. "Ayumi," Shara whispered. Both Joey and Tristan managed to get rid of all the boys that were crowding around.

Ayumi didn't react nor responded when Shara said her name. Shara tried again, still no reaction. Finally, Shara decided to take a dramatic measure. "Oatmeal," Shara said in a monotone.

Ayumi's head quickly recoiled towards Shara, the look of horror on her face. "You wouldn't…"

Shara smiled at Ayumi. "That got you to l-look at me."

Ayumi sighed, looking up at them with her sad emerald eyes. "Is there something that you want, Shara?"

Shara pointed to all five of them standing behind her. "Ayumi. I- want you t-to meet Yugi and his friends, Bakura, Tea, Joey and Tristan."

Ayumi nodded at all of them, stopping when she came to Joey and Tristan. "No way!" Ayumi got up out of her seat and stood in front of Joey and Tristan. "J-Z and T-Dogg?!"

Both Joey and Tristan stared wide eye at Ayumi, both of their jaws dangling open far. "No way," Joey was the first on to speak. "Ace, is that you?!"

Ayumi grinned. "In the flesh, J-Z!" Both of them did a signature handshake. She then repeated it with Tristan. "Damn. I haven't seen you two rookies in a while!"

Joey nodded. "Like wise. Sorry I haven't been around, I've been busy."

Ayumi nodded. "I know. Congrats, Runner up."

"That's an honor, coming from you, Ace." Joey smiled.

Everyone else was generally confused. "W-what's going on?" Shara asked for everyone.

Ayumi shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that we hang out with this gang and we usually wear cloaks, so we don't see each others face. And we all have nicknames." She waved it off. "It's nothing bad."

Tristan shrugged. "Yeah. We're mainly there out of boredom more than anything else."

Joey nodded in agreement. "Yo, Ace, we were wondering if you and Shara would like to join us for lunch. That was what we originally came over here for."

"Mmm," Ayumi shrugged. "Sure… as long as Shara is alright with it." Shara nodded her head yes when Ayumi looked over at her. Ayumi quickly nodded her head. "Then we'll have lunch with you guys." Everyone was all happy. And for the remainder of that day until lunch, they all talked and got to know one another a little better. But as that went on, Ayumi and Shara couldn't help but sense another presence coming from Yugi. A much more powerful, dark aura coming off him. One that was _nothing_ like Yugi at all.

It was as if _**someone else **_that wasn't there was listening to them. Listening to everything they said…

********************************************************************************

**Yay! Done. Don't worry peeps, Yami will be making his appearance in the next chapter, I promise! Please tell me what you think. I know this chapter is a little boring, but please bear with me. :3**


	3. I challenge you to a foodfight?

**Yo, guys! Sorry it's been a while. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And please, let me know how I did! Also, tell me if I need to add anything. Or if you have any suggestions. Also, if you have a DeviantArt account, you can watch me and RasberryHiyata (The co writer and owner of Shara; she's also putting this story up on her account) We both have the same usernames that we have on Fanfiction. Net **

**By the way, just to let ya'll know, Thanksgiving is exactly 3 weeks away from this point in the story.**

**Thank ya for reading!**

**-Motoko.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The clock read 12:30 P.M., signaling lunch time. Yugi walked out of the lunch line with a red tray in his hands. The tray consisted of a small carton of chocolate milk, a red apple, large slice of pizza, rice balls, jell-o, carrots, and a hand full of fish sticks.

_Odd choice of meal, don't you think,_ Yami asked, looking over Yugi's shoulder at his tray full of food.

_No, not really,_ Yugi replied, looking up at Yami. _I'm just really hungry today._

Yami chuckled as Yugi headed over to a table towards the far right corner that all of his friends were sitting at. Their usual eating spot. As soon as he got there, he sat down in his usual spot next to Joey. Tristan sat to Joey's right. Tea across from Joey. And Bakura to Tea's left; across from Tristan. **(That's just a tad bit confusing, isn't it? lol.)** Joey looked over at Yugi, his eyes landing on his tray. When he saw all the contents, he made a face. "Odd choice of food, don't cha think?"

How ironic. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle. "That's almost exactly what the other me said!"

"Did he? Wow," Joey puffed out his chest as if he had the world's biggest muscles. "I have accomplished something!"

Tristan turned around and hit Joey on the head with his fork. "Yea right. The only thing you can accomplish is blinking."

_**Ouch.**_ _**Mega burn!**_ Everyone at their table burst out laughing. Joey's chest became deflated as he gritted his teeth and his face grew red from anger. "Oh Yea?! You wanna go, _Unicorn head_?!"

Tristan head butted Joey in the forehead. Joey didn't move, holding Tristan's head with his own as Tristan shouted, "What did you just call me?!"

Both knuckleheads glared at each other. Bakura, Yugi, and Tea sweat dropped as they all exchanged looks. "_Not again..."_

"_**OUCH**_," Both Joey and Tristan shouted as something smacked them both on the head, _hard_. Yugi looked up behind him and saw Ayumi standing there, her right fist clenched. It became obvious that it had been her who had smacked Joey and Tristan on their head's. He also saw Shara standing next to her. The Brown head had two knapsacks in her right hand and she was looking up at Ayumi.

"Will the two of you quit it," Ayumi took a seat next to Yugi. "If you two want to fight about something, let it be a good reason to get expelled." She smiled. "After all, a stupid reason will only hurt your reputation."

Joey glared at Ayumi. "You hit like you have a metal baseball bat glued to your hand." Ayumi grinned evilly at Joey, making him shrink in his seat. He knew that smile all too well. As did Tristan. Better make a good cover up. And fast. "Uh..." Joey smiled sheepishly at Ayumi. "It was meant as a complement in all ways possible!"

Ayumi rolled her eyes. "I know." She reached over Yugi and flicked Joey on the nose. "Just messing with ya, J-Z."

Yugi looked back over at Shara as she made her way around the lunch table and took a seat across from Yugi. She handed Ayumi one knapsack and she kept the other one. And Yugi couldn't help but feel lucky. He was sitting next to the two new really good looking girls. How lucky can you get? He watched her unwrap her lunch, revealing perfectly packed sliced sushi and three rice balls. The sushi smelled of a couple of spices and sauce. And the rice balls were perfectly shaped. They looked incredibly delicious. Yugi looked down at his tray of food, only to realize that he had already eaten all of it.

"Dang Yugi," Joey ruffled Yugi's hair. "Ya think ya had enough to eat today?"

Yugi shook his head no. He was still hungry for some odd reason. He then continued to stare at Shara's food. Shara felt someone staring at her. She looked up, only to catch Yugi staring hungrily at her food. She laughed, smiling sweetly at him. "W-Would you like t-to try some of my food, Yugi?" A bold move on Shara's part.

Yugi looked up sharply at Shara, his cheeks turning red when he realized that he had been caught. He nodded a quick yes, taking a piece of sushi from Shara's out stretched hand. "Thank you..."

He took a tiny bite of the sushi...

And thought it was the most _**delicious**_ thing he had ever eaten in his life!

He then gobbled the rest of the sushi down in one bite. He looked back at Shara, his purple eyes begging for more of that delicious sushi. Shara felt happy as Yugi's eyes slowly turned into puppy eyes. "Can I...uh..._please_ have some more..."

Shara was about to tell him sorry when Ayumi slid her box of food to Yugi. Yugi looked at it, the exact same thing as Shara's lunch. Ayumi hadn't touched it at all. "Here, have mine. I'm not hungry." Yugi at first was reluctant to take it, but his huger overshadowed his reasoning. So he thankfully took her food and began to feast down on it.

After everyone had half way finished their food, Tea looked over at Shara's bow, curious to know more about it. "Hey, Shara. What is that bow on your head?"

Everyone, but Ayumi, looked over at Shara with sparked curiosity. Shara's amber eyes darted from one person to another before she said, "I-It's called 'The Millennium Bow'. No one knows t-that it existed, because it was kept a secret from t-the world." She gently touched her bow. "It has the power t-to read emotions."

Bakura smiled at Shara. "That's cool!" He then turned to Ayumi. Little did he know was that his evil self was also listening now. "And what about yours, Ayumi?"

The girl looked taken aback at Bakura's question. She placed her right hand on the eye, hiding her eyes in her hair. "This is called the 'Millennium Choker'." She bit her lower lip for a second. "It has the power to bring out the true colors of a person. And it can locate any other Millennium Item, if you focus on that item though." She was silent for a second. "The previous owner was a queen."

Everyone gasped, looking at one another. Yugi could feel Yami begin to stir inside of his mind. "Who gave it to you?" Tristan asked boldly.

Ayumi wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "I really don't want to talk about it."

Yugi felt really bad for Ayumi. From what he could tell, the person who gave it to her must have been very dear to her. He also figured that that person must not be part of the living. He looked over at Shara as she reached across the table and grabbed Ayumi's hand. "It's okay, Ayumi," She looked at the others. "The person who g-gave it t-to her is kind of a touchy subject." Shara wasn't mad or anything, she was just informing her new friends.

A strange force possessed Yugi, for he reached over and grabbed Ayumi's shoulder in comfort. "It's okay, Ayu-"

He never got to finish. Cause right then, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly. Yugi went through a growth spurt, his eyes went to a different shape and color, and other different changes. For now, may I now present, Yami Yugi! The confused spirit blinked. "What am I doing out here?" He looked down at his left hand, then at the puzzle. "Yugi! This isn't a duel! Why am I out here?!" He whispered angrily at the puzzle.

_I don't know_, Yugi answered honestly. _I didn't do this. I don't know how this happened!_

Yami sighed, about to say something back when he felt a couple pairs of eyes on him. He looked up at everyone, slightly chuckling sheepishly.

"Other Yugi," Joey asked as he poked Yami on his head.

Yami gave Joey a look, but nodded. Tea could feel her heart start to pound. Yami then felt that his right was on something. He looked over and saw that his right hand was on a bewildered/confused Ayumi's shoulder. Yami quickly took his hand back. "Sorry."

"You're not Yugi," Ayumi leaned a little closer to Yami. She squint her eyes to get a better look at him. "Who are you?"

Yami sighed. "I wish I knew," he answered truthfully. He had a hint of sadness hidden in his voice. Ayumi tilted her head to the side at his answer. Yami quickly shook his head, looking at her with curiosity. "How is it that you can tell me from Yugi so quickly?" The question just rolled off his tongue. He honestly didn't know why he just asked that. That wasn't what he wanted to ask her at all.

"Well...," Ayumi looked Yami up and down with her green eyes. "For starters, your eyes are a different shape. Their also crimson, not purple," Yami was too late to stop his hand from reaching up to his eyes and touching them. Ayumi gently tugged on one of his bangs. "Also, you have more golden streaks in your hair," She rubbed it in between her fingers. "Their a lot longer and straighter," Yami, for some unknown reason, didn't stop Ayumi from touching him. She then looked _up_ to look into his eyes. "And you're obviously _a lot _taller than Yugi."

You couldn't help but laugh at that. Yami chuckled slightly under his breath. _It's not my fault I'm short_, Yugi muttered inside Yami's head. He then felt his hikari curl into a ball, sulking about his height. The spirit shook his head slightly.

"This may be a bit weird, coming from a girl, but," Ayumi tapped one of Yami's crossed arms. "You're more..._built_...uh..._muscular_," Yami had to agree with her, it was a bit weird to hear that from a girl. But the sad part about that, she was right. "And lastly," Ayumi stared at Yami. "Your voice...it's more deeper...more _**characteristic**_..._confident_. "

The spirit was beside himself. She was good, _really_ good. Even he had to admit that. "Impressive," Yami looked down into her light green eyes. Her eyes, for some reason, made him want to stare longer. "And... do I get to know the names of Yugi's new friends?"

Ayumi nodded. "Of course. I am Ayumi Nomura," She pointed her right index finger at Shara. Yami then caught a glimpse of a huge band aid wrapped around her whole finger. What in the world? "And this is Shara Nomura."

Shara, out of habit, flushed bright red and began to twiddle her index fingers in front of her face. "Uh...um... I-I...uh...," Why couldn't she say anything? She mentally cursed herself for her shyness.

Yami felt bad for her, so he nodded and smiled at them. "It's nice the meet you both." Shara mentally thanked him.

Now it was Ayumi's turn. "And do I get to know the name of the "Other Yugi" who is clearly not Yugi." The she quoted 'Other Yugi' with her fingers.

Yami couldn't help but smile at Ayumi. "I am called by many things. _'Spirit,' 'Other Yugi', 'Other Me', 'Pharaoh'_..." He looked Ayumi dead in the eyes. "But you may call me _'Yami'_..."

"Yami," Ayumi repeated. She looked away from his eyes. "What does that mean? I'm...uh..." Hold the phone. Was Ayumi _at a lose for words?!_

"What Ayumi means," Shara interjected, saving Ayumi just in time. "Is t-that she doesn't know what 'Yami' means," Shara had found a little bit of her courage back. "She's still learning J-Japanese."

That explains it. Yami nodded in understanding. "I see," He looked down at Ayumi. "It means 'Dark'."

The girl grunted her thanks. "Normally, I don't accept help from people," In the background, Joey and Tristan nodded. She locked eye contact with him. "But I think I can make an exception this jednou-." She quickly clamped her mouth shut with both her hands.

The two goofballs in the background looked at each other. One second passed. Three seconds passed. Then, abruptly, the duo burst into fits of laughter. "A-Ace," Joey clutched his stomach with his left hand and pointed at Ayumi with his other. "You don't know how to say _**one**_?!" He then leaned against Tristan for support.

Ayumi _glared_ at the two. Then, she calmly turned to Tea and asked. "May I borrow your tray?" What Tea was afraid of was a glint in Ayumi's eyes when she asked that question. Tea then reluctantly handed Ayumi her red tray. Ayumi took it, and chucked it like a Frisbee at Joey and Tristan! It hit both of them dead on in their foreheads. The tray made aloud _thwack_ sound, followed by a _crack_. The tray had split in half. Both of them stopped laughing and switched to clutching their heads just as they both fell out of their chairs. They both got back up and looked over at Ayumi, only to cringe in fear when they saw a evil glint in her eye as she glared back at them.

"We're sorry," Both of them shouted. They knew that glint, having known her from the gang and juvie.

Before Ayumi could reply, Shara cried out. Almost immediately, Ayumi turned her whole attention to Shara. "What's wrong-" What she saw made her want to strangle something. She saw Shara covered in ranch dressing, salad, and milk. And, of all the students in the school it could have possibly been to spill all that on poor Shara, it just had to be Isamu.

And Isamu looked like a complete wreck.

She had bandages wrapped all around her stomach, where Ayumi had dropped kicked her earlier that day. She had a fist sized black bruise on her face where she was punched. Her hair was messy and tangled, her neck was red and blue. All in all, she was completely beaten up.

Isamu growled, about to yell at who ever it was she ran into to watch where they were going, when her eyes widen in terror. It had to be _her_. The one who had been the cause of her getting beat up in the first place. Isamu's heart raced when she realized that Ayumi must be somewhere near by. She was a field mouse compared to a fox. A fox with attitude and teeth. (And killer punches).

Ayumi...was..._**pissed**_...

"_YOU_," Ayumi spat menacingly. "How _dare_ you do this to Shara!" A scary aura was coming off of Ayumi's body. "You had your warning..." Isamu was at a lose for words. She wanted to desperately tell Ayumi that it was an accident (Which it was), but no words would come out of her mouth. Just then, Fate decided to play against Isamu once again. For now, the whole lunchroom had burst out in roars of laughter. And the horror of it all: They were all laughing at Shara. Yami could feel Yugi starting to get scared. Abruptly, Ayumi turned to Yami. "To make this a tad bit more interesting," She smiled evilly at him. "Let's make this a challenge."

Boy, did she have his attention now. "Alright," He just couldn't pass up a challenge. "What is your challenge?"

Ayumi reached over to his tray, grabbed the uneaten apple, and began to toss it up and down in her right hand. "Just a little food fight, that's all. Who ever hits the most student's before the bell rings, wins. If I win," She thought about it for a second. "You and Yugi, and the others if they want, have to come over to mine and Shara's house for Thanksgiving. If you win...you get to choose what you want in return." Yami nodded, listening very carefully. "So, what do ya say? You in?" The spirit nodded. Ayumi also followed suit in nodding. She then turned to Isamu. "And I'm starting with _**you**_! Before Isamu could say _'Oh Crap' _, Ayumi chucked the apple at Isamu, hitting her dead in her right eye. The cheerleader cried out, falling backwards into a couple of students. Ayumi jumped up onto her chair as she screamed at the top of her lungs, "**FOOD FIGHT**!!!!!"

All the students in the cafeteria cried out as they all began to throw food in all different directions. Tea, Bakura, and Shara retreated to under the table, Joey and Tristan were shoving food at each other, and Yami and Ayumi were in the midst of the battle.

Yami threw soy sauce at someone, ducking as they tried to throw a slice of pizza at him. He stuck his foot out, tripping a girl and causing her to land in a pile of hamburgers. He did a summer Sault when someone tried to throw sushi at him. He got back to his feet and back flipped to dodge flying jell-o and sliced peaches.

Ayumi had a handful of mashed potatoes in her right hand. She dodged a flying cheese stick, side stepped a green apple, and hopped over taco meat. She back flipped to miss being hit by a deformed rice ball. She stood as if she were at a pitching mound, and pitched the handful of mashed potatoes at some poor kid's face.

At one point, Yami and Ayumi ended up back to back right smack dab in the middle of the battle. Yami looked back down at her and smiled. Ayumi looked up and smiled back. This was a start of a new friendship for them.

The whole food fight lasted until the teachers intervened, grabbing students by the handful who were caught throwing food. Just as the teachers were nearing Yami and Ayumi, both of them looked at each other, smiled, and took off running. They stopped when they caught up to the others, which was right outside the cafeteria. Tea and Bakura were helping Shara get all of the food off of her new uniform while Joey and Tristan were gloating on how they were the "kings" of the food fight. (Even though they were covered in food the worst.) Ayumi looked down at her uniform, seeing a giant red stain on her shirt. "Oh well. I don't like pink anyways." She turned to Yami. "I got 90 students, you?"

"98," Yami smiled down at Ayumi. He then pulled out a piece of Mac and cheese out from the black side of Ayumi's hair. Ayumi nodded as she reached up and pulled a piece of tomato out of one of his long bangs. "And..." Yami smiled down at her. "I think Thanksgiving at your place will be just fine."

Ayumi nodded. "Alright," The bell rang, signaling 6th period. Ayumi turned around, grabbed Shara, and walked off down the hall. "See _you_ then," She called over her shoulder, disappearing around the corner in a twirl of red and black hair.


	4. Ayumi or Amy Lee?

**Hi guys! Here is chapter four! To make a long story short, in this chapter, you'll be learning some new things about Ayumi. And in the next chapter, Shara! ^^ **

**Hint: Pay attention to a couple of signs in these next few chapters. Trust me!**

**-Motoko**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hello there. As you all know, as we left off the last time you were with us, Yami and his friends were getting invited to have Thanksgiving Day with their two new friends, Ayumi and Shara Nomura. Ayumi had challenged Yami; she lost, but he still said that he and the others would come anyways. _

_Just to be brief on the two new girls: Shara is a very cute, shy girl who can't defend for herself, but she has a really sweet personality. She became friends with Yugi and his friends really quickly. And now, Yugi absolutely __**loves**__ her sushi. She also has a crush on Seto Kaiba. _

_Ayumi is a very beautiful Egyptian, but is more hotheaded and tougher than Shara. At first, she didn't really care about Yugi and his friends, with the exception of Joey and Tristan, but that's because she already knew them. But after she got to know Yami, she became a little more open to the others…_

_Over the past three weeks, Shara and Ayumi had gotten much closer to Yugi and the others. Hanging out after school, studying together, playing arcade games, and so on and so forth. In fact, they all pretty much consider each other as best friends now._

_As of right now, Yugi, his friends, and his grandpa Sugoroku were all standing at the address Shara had given them over the phone. All of which were speechless. The building looked like condo's that movie stars lived in. Huge and expensive looking. Even Yami himself was at a loss for words as he stared up at the giant building. Sugoroku was the first of them all to break free of his spell. He then-_

"Oh shut up, you stupid narrator," Joey shouted up at the sky. "Nobody cares!"

"Yeah! You're putting us to sleep," Tristan shouted along with Joey.

Yugi blinked a couple of times. "When did we have a narrator?" He looked up at Yami, hoping that he knew why they all of a sudden had a narrator.

Yami sighed. _Since the author thought it would be funny to have one…_ The spirit looked up at one of the clouds that hovered ominously over them. How coincidental. A cloud, hovering over them all when there were no other clouds in the sky. A grin worked its way on Yami's lips. Before Yugi could ask, Yami took control over Yugi's body.

_It appears that I have been found out about. Well, I must- Wait…Yami…what are you doing…?!_

Yami had the bright glowing Wadjet Eye on his forehead. He glared up at the cloud as the eye appeared in the sky. A second later, the narrator fell out of the sky, landing right in front of Joey and Tristan. The two grinned down at him as they both kicked the fallen man. The Narrator began to flail his arms in circles. "This is a Million dollar suit!" The two took that as a cue. They then began to stomp all over his "Million Dollar" suit with their wet, muddy shoes. With each kick, they left muddy shoe prints going in all sort of different directions. Yami and Yugi (who was back in his body again) watched silently, shaking their heads and sweat dropping simultaneously.

Sugoroku shook his head, turning his attention to the only two who hadn't said anything the entire chapter. Tea and Bakura were still gawking at the building. The old man rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two." He then began to climb up the small flight of concrete stairs. "The food is awaiting us!"

His grandson shook his head as he and the others followed him. When it came to food, his grandpa wouldn't miss it for the world, especially when other people cooked it. Well, it was actually a good thing that they were going somewhere else for Thanksgiving. Last year, his grandpa had nearly set the shop on fire trying to make a turkey. Thank god Yugi had remembered to bring out the fire extinguisher just in case.

Before he knew it, Yugi and the others were all cramped in an elevator, heading for the very top level, which would be level 24. Deep down inside him, Yugi could feel his other self become more and more anxious. Yugi didn't know why; Yami had been acting strange ever since he had met Ayumi. Normally, his other self wasn't too fond of strangers. Maybe she was an exception? Who knows? When it came to his other self, the spirit had never ceased to surprise him. "We're here," Joey said as the elevator made a 'ding' sound and opened its metal doors.

What was really cool was when the elevator said, _Welcome to the Nomura residence. Please state who you are and they should come for you._ All of them 'oohed'. They then noticed that there was a single door with the name '_Nomura_' on it and a communication device to the right of the door. Then, a voice said from the communication device, "Who are you all?" It sounded a bit static, so it was hard to tell weather or not it was male of female.

Bakura was the first to walk out of the elevator and approach the door. He calmly pushed the talk button and said, "Hello, My name is Ryo Bakura. I am one of Shara and Ayumi's friends. The others and I are here to have dinner with you." Everyone else gave Bakura ground points on bravery. There were exclamations and 'ooh's' from the other side of the door. A series of lock's being undone could be heard. The other's all climbed out of the elevator just as the door went flying open.

A tall (six foot) hansom man in his mid-thirty's was standing in the threshold. He had black wire rimmed glasses, chocolate brown hair and eyes. He was very built and healthy looking. His jaw was squared off. He had a white, button down shirt with a blood red tie. Black work pants and expensive black shoes. "We were expecting all of you," His voice was husky, with a hint of an accent. "Please, come in." He stepped aside as everyone came into the apartment –scratch that- _house_. Everyone took off their coats, savoring the warm air that smacked against their icicle bodies. "I am Jiro Nomura. It is a pleasure to have you all here with us today." Sugoroku was really starting to like this guy.

Right now, they were standing in the living room. To the left were two swinging doors that lead to the kitchen, a storage closet, and a long hallway that lead to all of the bedrooms and bathrooms. To their right was the rest of the living room. Two black leather couches sat in front of a giant screen television. And when I say big, I mean _**BIG**_. It rose a towering ten feet, almost covering the entire wall. Another couch a bit ways from the other two was also noticeable, a black loveseat. And finally, the wall to the right had giant window that fanned out all over the way. Actually, that entire wall was glass. Three inch thick, sound proof glass, completed with a sliding door.

"Oh, their here," A woman called from the kitchen. The kitchen doors opened up to reveal a beautiful woman, also in her mid-thirty's. She had chopped Brownie-brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Dark brown (Almost black if you looked from a distance) eyes. She had a rounded face; she rose at 5'4 1/2. She had no real chest to speak of, but she did have some sort of curvy figure. She was wearing a pink dress that went down to the bottom of her knees. She also had a plain white apron on in front of her dress. Pink lipstick and eye shadow was also noticeable. She smiled sweetly at them, pink sparkles coming off her body. "I am Kuma Nomura. It's _so _nice to have company over! _Especially_ Shara's friends!"

Her husband chuckled as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. Our Shara has a hard time making friends. We are so happy that you guys are here." The ever-so-faithful sparkles doubled as Jiro and Kuma began to rant on about their beautiful angel. When the two finished, it seemed like they were floating in the air, mesmerized about their daughter. Yami, who had been listening the entire time, noticed something. He noticed that they had pictures, trophies, and awards of Shara. But where was Ayumi? As far as he could see, there wasn't _anything_ in the entire house that had to do with Ayumi. _**Nothing**_. Something wasn't right here…

Yugi and the others blinked rapidly. "Uh," Yugi felt a bit weird about them talking about Shara. "Where is Shara now?"

Jiro chuckled again. "You'll see. She told us not to tell any of you where she is."

"What about Ayumi," Joey asked.

Abruptly, Jiro and Kuma stopped their happy-happy-joy-joy act. The sparkles shattered into oblivion, and their faces dropped. Jiro shrugged. "I don't know. Out on the patio practicing, I don't know." Yami narrowed his eyes when he noticed that Jiro's attitude changed and he sounded like he was bored.

_Partner_, Yami looked down at Yugi. _Did you notice their sudden change in attitude?_

Yugi nodded. _Yeah. When Joey mentioned Ayumi, they looked like they were…kind of angry…_

The spirit leaned up against the wall. _Something's not right here._

Yugi had to agree on that. _Yeah. Do you want to find Ayumi?_ He got a quick nod from his other self. Yugi cleared his throat. "Uh…you don't mind if I go get Ayumi…"

Kuma waved him off with her hand as she walked back into the kitchen. "Go ahead."

Yugi cringed a bit. He then walked over to the giant sliding door, grabbed the gold handle carefully, and opened the heavy door real slowly. As he did, music began to echo in his ear drums. The music for '_Disturbia_' came on. He care fully walked out onto the patio, seeing Ayumi sitting on the metal rail. She was wearing black sweat pants, a grey jacket, and black and green converse. Her face was hidden in her hood, but her hair was clearly noticeable. A speaker system was sitting on a two person patio swing, which swung lazily due to the wind blowing. Then, everyone else came out side, making sure that they were quiet so they wouldn't disturb Ayumi. Tea closed the door quietly behind her just as Ayumi took a breath and sang, "_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now." _The amazing part, she sounded just like Amy Lee and Rihana! _  
_

_  
"No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane, yeah"_

Yugi and the others watched silently, astounded. Even Yami was watching with wide eyes._  
_

_  
"It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind, it can control you  
It's too close for comfort"_

Ayumi had her arms spread out, lifting them slowly over her head.

__

"Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gone? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise"

_  
_Ayumi closed her eyes as she moved the upper part of her body slowly, letting her body flow with the music.

_  
"Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia  
_

_  
Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort, oh  
_

_  
It's a thief in the night to come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
I feel like a monster, oh  
_

_  
Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gone? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise  
_

_  
Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia"  
_

Ayumi held her arms up over her head as if she were bound by rope or chain.

_  
"Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain but I'm struggling  
If you can't go-o-o  
I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah_

Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gone? play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia"

When the song finished, Ayumi stopped moving her body. Five seconds passed. Then suddenly, everyone began applauding and cheering Ayumi. "Way to go, Ace!" Both Joey and Tristan shouted, whooping louder. The poor girl cried out, totally unaware that she had an audience. She turned to them, lost her balance and fell off the edge of the railing…

______________________________________________________________________

**Cliff hanger! Dun, Dun, Dun! XD**

**If you listen to 'Disturbia' while reading this, it sounds a lot better!**


	5. THANKSgiving

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! And, as I promised, it will reveal a few things about Shara! And I last left ya'll at a cliff hanger! MUAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough, cough, hack, cough, cough***

**Note to self: Work on evil laugh…**

**-Motoko**

________________________________________________________________________________

"_**Ayumi**_," Yugi/Yami cried out, running over to the edge of the railing. The other's cried out as well as they went over to the railing. Yugi looked down at the ground 24 stories down, expecting to see Ayumi's bloody contorted body, but he saw nothing. Where was she?

Before Yugi could do anything else, Yami took over. "Ayumi," He searched franticly with his eyes. He was about to call out for her again when he finally spotted her one story down, dangling from a flag pole by her jacket. "Ayumi, are you alright?" He couldn't help but ask. The girl, without looking at him, flipped him a birdie. He sighed to himself. She was fine.

"Just fine," she muttered sarcastically. "J-Z, T-Dogg, when I get back up there, you two are so beyond dead!" The two chuckled nervously, scratching the back of their heads and sweat dropping. Ayumi then grabbed the pole with her hands and hoisted her self onto the cold metal, still not making any form of contact with them with her face. …Hmm…why wasn't she showing her face…?

_Do you need my help? Are you sure you're okay?_ Yami wanted to ask, but he couldn't bring himself to say any of them. Why was that? Yugi heard what his other self was thinking and shook his head. Finally, by some sheer force, Yami bent over the railing, his right arm out stretched towards Ayumi. "Need a lift?" he teased as a smile worked its way on his lips.

Ayumi didn't look up at him, but she did grab his hand. Yami then easily hoisted her back onto the patio. Still hiding her face, Ayumi sighed as she began leading the others back into the house. "Why is it that I always end up accepting help from _you_?" Yami chuckled slightly as he followed her. He couldn't tell if that was a statement, or an insult. Once they were all inside, all kinds of wonderful smells greeted everyone's noses. The heat threw itself against their freezing body parts as everyone, but Ayumi, took off their coats and hung them on the coat rack. Yami looked over at the couches, and saw Yugi's grandpa and Jiro talking and laughing. They were getting along.

Yami turned to Ayumi, but just as he was about to ask her why she wouldn't take off her hoodie, Kuma walked out of the kitchen, smiling. When she spotted Ayumi, Yami could see her lips twitching, as if she wanted to say something to Ayumi, but couldn't due to him standing next to her. Kuma then turned her attention to him. "Oh, I'm sorry. Who are you?"

"This is Yami, Yugi's other self. The one Shara and I were telling you guys about," Ayumi said a matter-of-factly.

"I didn't ask you," Kuma spat venomously. Ayumi cringed, balling her right fist. Kuma then turned back to Yami, smiling again. "So you are Yami, huh?" She giggled at him. "You're pretty cute," Yami didn't know how to react to that. Kuma then turned back to Ayumi. "You. Go set the table. You don't want your cousin doing all the work, now do you?"

What a minute? Did she just say _cousin_? "_**Cousin**_?!" Everyone shouted, especially Joey and Tristan. But, Ayumi and Shara had the same last name! Shouldn't they be sisters?!

Kuma giggled. "Yeah. Ayumi's father was my husband's older brother." **…**_**Was…?**_ When everyone became occupied by the house, she then turned sharply at Ayumi. "_GET MOVING_!" she hissed quietly.

Ayumi mimicked Kuma with her hand. "Yes, "_Auntie"_."

Kuma's face grew red with anger, but before she could say anything more, Shara poked her head from out of the kitchen. "Mom. I-it's almost ready!" Just as Shara said this, Both Ayumi and Kuma quickly grabbed onto each other, as if they were old pals skipping down the yellow brick road. What in the world? What was with the sudden change in attitude? Something was defiantly not right here.

"That's wonderful, my dear," Kuma smiled at her daughter. "And you're cousin here has agreed to set up the table for you! Since you worked so hard today! Right, Ayumi?" Yami saw Kuma elbow Ayumi in the ribs, pretty hard by the looks of it. The hooded girl moaned quietly, but nodded her head. Shara smiled, disappearing into the kitchen. When she was sure Shara was gone, Kuma then shoved Ayumi away from her. "Now get out of my sight. Before I extend your punishment."

Yami watched helplessly as Ayumi walked -no- _limped_ to the dinning area. Was he the only one who saw all of that? "D-dinner's ready!" Shara called from the kitchen. Joey and Tristan ran for the dining room, taking a seat on the right hand side. Both of them were cheering and whooping for the food. Yami took a seat across from Joey and next to Jiro, who sat at the far end of the table. He watched as Ayumi tried to hand out expensive looking plates and utensils, but her right leg kept her from holding more than two.

When everyone sat down, and Ayumi some how got everyone their utensils, Shara walked out of the kitchen, a white apron on over her normal cloths. Which were jean Capri's and a light brown tank top. And of course her bow. She had a big silver tray in her hands, with a delicious looking turkey resting on top of it. She carefully placed it in the middle of the table, disappearing into the kitchen. She then came back out with platters of mashed potatoes, rolls, green beans, shrimp cocktail, and rice balls and set them down on the table. When she was finished, she sat down next to Ayumi and poured herself a glass of tea.

"This looks amazing," Tea complemented as she grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Who cooked this?"

Shara giggled. "I-I did."

Bakura looked at her with amazement. "By yourself?!" Shara nodded. Bakura smiled at her as he took a bit of the turkey. "Well, it's _amazing_!"

The brunette blushed a bit, feeling proud of her self. "I took a cooking class when I was f-five. And a foreign food class w-when I was 7." Shara smiled when she saw Joey and Tristan began to scarf food down their throats like it was their last day to live. "I also entered a world wide cooking competition in T-Tokyo when I was 10. I-I scored 1st in the world." Everyone looked up at her with amazement. Her parents looked at each other, smiling big and proud. Then, after much staring later, everyone went back to eating their food. Savoring every bite.

"Is there any thing else we should know about you, Shara," Bakura teased after he finished his meal. He had never as full as he was right now.

This was it. This was her time to shine. Shara thought for a second before saying, "Well… I like D-duel Monsters."

That got Yami's attention. "What is your favorite card, then?" he asked, setting down his fork and knife. He had to admit, that girl could cook.

"The Magician's Valkyrie," Shara answered. "I'll s-show it to you n-next time I see you."

"Alright." That was good enough for him.

What else was there to know about Shara? Uh… "I also play the violin. I've played in three national championships, came in first each time." Shara was proud of her self. She managed to say all of that with out a single stutter.

Shara smiled big as everyone continued to stare at her. She looked over at Ayumi, expecting an approval look, but she didn't get one. Ayumi was hiding her face from her. Shara grew a little bit mad when she looked at Ayumi's plate and saw that there was _nothing_ on it. In fact, it looked like there had never been anything on it. "Ayumi, p-please eat."

She didn't get any form of response from her cousin. Shara shook her cousin on her right shoulder. "Ayu-" Even though she just barely heard it, she heard Ayumi moan in pain. Startled, Shara removed Ayumi's hood. "Ayumi?! Are you o-okay?!"

Everyone looked over at Ayumi, either grimacing or making a 'ooh' sound. Ayumi's right eye was pitch black and swollen, tears flowed out of that eye every time she blinked. Multiple cuts covered her entire right cheek, some of which were still bleeding. Black bruises covered her throat, and they looked fresh. Ayumi's bottom lip had a cut going from the right side of her lip, down to her chin, it was bleeding as well. Shara gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands. "Ayumi," she leaned closer to inspect her cousin's face. "W-what happened?"

Ayumi looked down at her plate with her eyes, not wanting to answer that. But, knowing her cousin, Ayumi had better just tell her. "I…got into a…gang fight…" …Well…the fight part was true.

"A gang fight," Joey shot up from his seat, knocking his chair back onto the floor. "Which gang was it, Ace?! Cause their about to regret ever hitting you!" Joey raised his fist in the air. "No body hits _any _of my friends and gets away with it!" Tristan nodded in agreement, also wanting to give the gang that did that to Ayumi a piece of his mind.

The bruised girl shrugged, wincing as she did. "…I…didn't see them…" Her voice began to sound raspy, due to her singing in the cold earlier.

Jiro sighed. "We told her to be careful with that mouth of hers," He shook his head. "And now look, she mouthed off to a gang." Jiro looked over at Sugoroku, shrugging. "I really didn't want to ground her, but I had no choice."

Sugoroku nodded. "Yes." The two adult males began a conversation of their own.

"I-I'll be right back, Ayumi," She got up from her seat, walking for the kitchen. Before she went into it, she turned back to Ayumi. "Stay there."

Ayumi sighed, defeated. She looked up at Yami, seeing him staring at her. Another sigh. "Yes, I'm grounded. Yes, I'm in pain. No, I'm not hungry. No, I probably won't be at school. That about right on answering your questions?" Ayumi blinked, fresh hot tears slowly rolling down her bad eye. Yami sighed, nodding his head yes. Shara returned a second later, carrying a white first aid kit. She opened it, taking out cotton puffs and some cleaning alcohol. She dabbed some on the cotton puff, moved some of Ayumi's hair, and gently dabbed it on her cuts. Ayumi winced loudly. "…Ow…"

Shara rolled her amber eyes. "T-that's what you get for being s-stupid and fighting."

Ayumi chuckled slightly to herself. She slowly looked up at Yami, both of her eyes were leaking tears. "…I…know…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shara and her parents waved at the other's as they all walked into the elevator. "B-bye! See you at s-school!"

Everyone but Yami waved back. "Bye," Tea shouted. "I'll give you that eye shadow I was talking about at school! Trust me, it'll look good on you!" Shara giggled, feeling her self blush. They all continued to wave until the steel elevator door closed. As they climbed down Tea took in a big thing of air. "That was fun. Don't you think so, Bakura?"

Bakura yawned, nodding his head. "Yeah. The best food I've eaten…ever!" He stretched his arms over his head and yawned again. "Gee, all that warm food suddenly made…me…tired…"

Tea looked over at Bakura, seeing him slowly sag forward. "Bakura, no! Don't fall asleep here in the-" Bakura was out like a bulb on Yami's back. His head was resting on Yami's left shoulder, his chest on Yami's back. A slight snort indicated that he was officially asleep. Tea sweat dropped, face palming her self. "-elevator."

The spirit shook his head, rolling his crimson eyes. "I guess I'll just have to carry him."

Tea looked at Yami. "But, wont Bakura be too heavy for you?"

On cue, the elevator bell dinged, and the doors opened. Yami grinned, kneeling down just a bit and throwing Bakura's limp body over his shoulder, his arm wrapped around Bakura's torso to keep him from falling off. Yami walked out of the elevator, with a stunned Tea watching. "Not at all."

The girl sighed, but followed him anyways. Every one else followed suit. On the way home, Yami couldn't help but think about the way Ayumi looked at him when she was getting treated by Shara. Those tears couldn't be from the pain, could they? Ayumi was tougher than that, stuff like that didn't hurt her. Then why was she crying?

What was she trying to tell him?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YAYZ! Chapter 5! :3**

**Hmm…what is going on here? Hmm… What is Ayumi trying to tell Yami…? No one knows… but ME!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough, cough, hack, hack, cough, cough, hack* **

…**Okay…**

**Another Note To Self: I seriously need to work on my evil laugh. . **

**Don't worry, there shall be some Kaiba and Shara fluff (ish0 soon. Promise ya'll that! Thank you for reading and supporting me! It means a lot! ******


	6. Enter Shinju And A Thief

**After much planning and waiting later…I now present to you all Chapter 6!!! It's based off of a RP I did with a friend of mine, Neoia. I was stuck and needed help, so…yea…here it is! And a couple of surprises too! And I'm still working on my evil laugh! : 3**

**Not going very well. -_-;**

**Now remember, this is in between Millennium World and Battle City. So they know Yami is the Pharaoh, they know Marik, Kaiba isn't as…uh…much of a jackass? Lol. Just letting ya'll know!**

**-Motoko**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been nearly three weeks or so since Yugi and his friends had Thanksgiving at Shara and Ayumi's house. Three weeks and Ayumi's condition hasn't improve one bit. It actually seems to be getting worse. Three weeks since Shara had received the make up from Tea. Three weeks since Yami had talked to Ayumi, or vise versa. Today was the last day of school before they were all released to go off to Christmas break and spend time with their families with out the worry of school for the next two and a half weeks. And that was what worried Yugi.

What if something happened to Ayumi while they were off on break? Yugi sighed to himself as he began to see his school from around the corner. He had walked to school with Joey, and the entire time, both of them hadn't made a stab at conversation. Yugi was too entranced in his thoughts to reply if Joey had said anything anyways, and Joey was too busy trying to think of which gang could of possible been angry enough to attack Ayumi. But so far, he wasn't getting anything right off the bat. The more he tried to figure out which gang it could have been, the more frustrated he got.

Both boys silently walked into the front of the school, making their way to the stairs at the front of the school, where they always meet everyone else. Tea, Tristan, and Bakura were all standing there, and when they saw those two walking towards them in silence, they all knew something was wrong right away. When the two finally stopped walking and just stood there, the three all exchanged looks. But before they could say anything, someone from behind them sneezed loudly. Everyone looked up at whom it was that sneezed. A girl with pink hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin stared back at them. Her hair was pulled up into a bun by a blue ribbon along with a blue headband she was wearing with a small blue rose on it. Yugi broke out of his trance when she sneezed and looked up at the girl. He smiled half way, waving a tiny bit at her. "Hi," Yugi muttered, hoping he didn't sound rude or anything.

The girl blinked at him. After a minute or so in silence she walked a little closer to Yugi and his friends and stood next to Bakura. "Morning," she finally spoke. She glanced down at her uniform and grudgingly adjusted her shirt.

Yugi tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry…I didn't know we had a new student…what is your name?"

Joey, who had just broken out of his entranced spell, shook his head and looked at the new girl with a small shocked face. "A new student?! I didn't know we had one!"

The girl raised her eyebrow. She softly glared at Joey, but her face quickly softened when she turned back to Yugi. "My name is Shinju Mistuki," She smiled at him, holding out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Yugi smiled, taking her hand tiredly. "I'm Yugi Mouto. And these are my friends Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura." As he said all of their names, he pointed to each one of them with his free hand. Shinju shook his hand and released it, watching Yugi introduce all of his friends and crack a small smile at each of them. When Yugi stops at the boy next to her, who she now knows as Bakura, she looks at him and raises an eyebrow. She had an amused glint in her eye.

Bakura looked down at Shinju and smiled. "Hello-" He was cut off by him yawning loudly and stretching his arms over his head.

"Are you still tired," Yugi asked, arching his eyebrow.

Bakura nodded tiredly, patting his stomach lightly. "And I'm _still _full from Shara's wonderful dinner!"

Tea giggled. "I know right? I can't eat more than just a few bites of any thing!" Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura had their eyes closed and they were nodding in agreement. Shinju stood confused. Who was Shara? Why had Bakura smiled back at her? Usually, being very anti-social as she was, nobody bothered with her. It was always just 'Leave her alone. She probably wants it that way' kind of thing. But why had Yugi and his friends wanted to talk to her? Yugi looked back at Shinju.

Oops. He had forgotten for a second that she was there. "I'm Sorry." Yugi apologized, sweat dropping. "You don't know who Shara is, do you?"

Shinju snapped out of her thoughts, looking back at Yugi, startled. "Huh? Uh…no. I'm sorry, I don't." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Yugi chuckled sheepishly. "It's okay. She should be here any moment…along with Ayumi." At the mention of Ayumi's name, an ominous presence could be felt.

Shinju paused, looking bewildered. "Did ya'll fell that?"

Everyone looked at each other. They knew _exactly_ what Shinju felt and _who_ did it. But it was best that they didn't tell her yet. "Feel what?" Yugi asked, pretending he didn't feel anything.

The pink haired girl looked around. "That ominous presence," She felt uncomfortable and she found herself inching closer to Bakura like if he was going to make it go away. Yugi shook his head no, looking around like he didn't know what she was talking about. Even though he did. When Bakura yawned again, a small surge of evil energy emitted off of him. But only for a second. Once again, Shinju looked bewildered. She froze again for a second, looking up at Bakura. Bakura? Evil? Heavens, no. He didn't look like he could harm a fly. Shinju glanced at Yugi, who looked like he was talking to someone.

Bakura yawned yet again, scratching the top of his head. "It sure is taking Ayumi and Shara a long time to get here." Tea nodded in agreement, looking through the crowd of students to see if she could catch a glimpse of her friends. Bakura narrowed his eyes, seeing a small glimpse of red…and black…and brown…and gold… "Their here!" Bakura announced joyfully, waving at the two approaching girls. He arched his eyebrow when he noticed that Ayumi was limping and she was leaning on Shara for support. "What happened Ayumi?" he asked when the two girls came up to them.

The brunette rolled her amber eyes. "A-Ayumi this morning tripped down the stairs…or s-so she says…" Shara sighed, shaking her head. "I s-swear, cousin. You'll be in a f-full body cast one of these days…"

Ayumi sighed. "Or six feet under…" she muttered under her breathe to where no one could hear her.

Shinju noticed Ayumi and Shara. "Oh! You must be Ayumi and Shara!" She pointed at them on accident. She held out her hand. "I'm Shinju Mistuki."

Ayumi gave Shinju the cold shoulder, tuning away from Shinju, revealing her scratched face in the process. Shinju winced slightly at seeing those. Shara sighed, holding out her free hand and grabbing Shinju's hand. "I'm S-Shara Nomura. It's nice to m-meet you." She shook her hand firmly. Shara flashed a small smile at Shinju, accidently loosening her grip on Ayumi. Ayumi fell onto her bad foot, crying out in pain. "I-I'm sorry, Ayumi," Shara quickly apologized. Ayumi muttered something unintelligently under her breathe as Shara lifted her back up off her bad leg.

Joey walked over to Shara. "Here Shara, let me get Ace." He offered, taking Ayumi's arm and putting it over his neck and shoulders. Shara sighed, nodding her thanks to Joey. Joey held up a thumb's up, noting in his head on how surprisingly light Ayumi was. Shinju stared, feeling out of place in the scene. The bell rang, signaling that school was about to start. Joey helped Ayumi to class and the others followed. Shinju went straight to her desk, muttering her name when the teacher called her up to the front of the class to introduce herself to the class. She sat in the second row away from the windows, right next to Ayumi, who sat right next to the windows and in the furthest row from the door.

Through out the whole day, it went by just like any other day. Joey and Tristan causing trouble and making faces at the teachers when their backs were turned. Yugi completely engrossed in his thoughts or talking to the pharaoh in his head. Ayumi sitting at her desk, ignoring everyone, especially all of the guys that continuously stared at her. Tea and Shara talking girl talk and giggling about things. And Bakura asleep on his desk. Shinju had watched all of them, smiling at them or occasionally dragged into the conversation. When the school day ended, Shinju had snuck out of class and made her way over to the school's green house. There, she was crouching in front of a rose bush, staring fondly at it. She frowned when she spotted a dying rose. "Dying so early too…" she muttered to herself, cupping the dying rose gently in her hand.

"It doesn't have to die so early," a voice came from the door of the green house. Shinju gasped lightly, getting to her feet and looking at the front door. She looked embarrassed when she saw Bakura standing there.

"B-Bakura! I…uh…," She sounded embarrassed; her face flustered a bright red. She looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Okay…you caught me…I like flowers and gardening." She admitted, thoroughly embarrassed at being caught in one of her private moments.

Bakura couldn't help but chuckle. "There is nothing wrong with liking flowers," He reassured, smiling at her. "I mean…I like to sleep a lot and play Role Playing games, Yugi likes puzzles, Shara likes to cook, Ayumi likes to sing, and Yami likes Duel Monsters," He covered his mouth at saying 'Yami'. "Oops…I think I said a little too much…" He muttered to himself. Shinju stared at him, bewildered and surprised. Gee, no one has ever talked to her so nicely like that before. She could feel a little blush creep up on her face, but she quickly arched her eyebrow when he said 'Yami'.

"Who's Yami," She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

He quickly shook his head, sweat dropping. "No one," he muttered, smiling back at her. "Hey, I was just wondering, would you like to go to the arcade with me and the rest of the gang? My treat."

Shinju stared suspiciously at him for what felt like hours. Finally, she let her guard drop and her arms lowered from their crossed position on her chest. "Fine, I'd love to go," she said, a small smile tugging at her lips at the end of the sentence. Bakura smiled, beckoning her with his hand to follow him. Shinju obliged, following him to where Yugi's group was. All of them were waiting at the top of the stair case, Ayumi being supported by Shara again.

"You know, Shara…" Ayumi began, looking over at her cousin. "With my luck, something bad is going to happen to you the longer you hold onto me…" Joey and Tristan sweat dropped. Ayumi had just jinxed them both, and both goofballs knew it.

Her cousin, however, merely shrugged. "Then let it h-happen, better me t-than you…" Shara then began to make her way down the stairs with Ayumi. Yugi watched carefully, as was someone else. Both of them were ready to spring if something goes wrong. Which, after knowing the two girls for a while, something was going to go wrong. Just as Shara managed to get half way, she slipped on the wet step, crying out and falling forward. Yugi had just managed to catch Ayumi around her waist before she fell, turning into Yami in the process. Shara, however, wasn't as lucky. She fell forward, colliding into someone who was heading up the stairs. The person who was heading up the stairs grunted when Shara collided into them, falling back and onto their butt, with Shara across their lap. He was lying on his back, one of his text books open and covering his face.

Ayumi sweat dropped, looking down at her cousin. "I told you…" she muttered, shaking her head to the side. She looked up at Yami and smiled sheepishly. "Uh…thanks for…uh…catching me…" Yami merely rolled his eyes, wrapping her arm over his shoulder and neck and his right arm around her waist, picking her up slightly and carrying her the rest of the way down. The girl made a small pout face, blushing ever-so-slightly. Shinju noticed the dramatic change in Yugi, his hair, eye shape and color, height, built, and when he muttered something to Ayumi, she even noticed that his voice was a lot deeper than Yugi's. She kept this as a mental note for now.

Shara moaned, rubbing her head. She turned back to who ever it was that she landed on and sweat dropped. "I-I'm sorry…"

The person groaned, sitting up and taking the book off of his face, only to reveal Kaiba! He blinked a couple of times and looked down at Shara, arching his eyebrow. Shara stared into his blue eyes and blushed redder than the left side of Ayumi's hair. Kaiba blinked again. "Aren't you in one of my classes?" he asked, wondering where he had seen her before. Shara nodded, quickly getting up off of him, twiddling her fingers in front of her face. It was taking all of her will power to not faint or go run behind her cousin.

"I-I-I'm s-s-orry-y," She apologized again, closing her eyes. Her stuttering was getting much worse. Kaiba got to his feet and brushed off his uniform.

"It's okay…" he muttered over the girl's stuttering apologies. Shara then quickly said her goodbyes, running straight for the arcade. Everyone else exchange glances, shrugged and ran after her. Kaiba arched an eyebrow. "…Okay…" he muttered, picking up all of his books. He then felt a tad bit warm on his cheeks. He felt them and became a bit confused. Why was he blushing? He shrugged to himself, walking back up the stairs.

-----------

As soon as everyone had made it to the arcade, they all spread out. Ayumi, Shara, Yami, and Shinju were sitting down at one of the tables, in dead silence. Shara had showed her 'Magician's Valkyrie' card to Yami, as well as Ayumi's favorite card, 'The Red-Eyes Ultimate Zombie Dragon'. Joey and Tristan were playing a game of 'Soul Stealer 3'. And Tea and Bakura had gone off to the restroom.

"So…" Shinju began, looking over at Shara. "Shara, do you have a crush on someone?"

The shy girl began to blush again, doing her signature finger twiddle. "Uh...um…"

Shinju seemed to giggle at Shara's flustered facial expression. "It's okay Shara…you can tell me…" Ayumi glanced at Shara, then at Yami, and rolled her eyes. Shara was too embarrassed to say anything with a boy listening. Ayumi then covered Yami's ears, earning a 'what are you doing' look from him.

Shara took in a deep breathe. "I……I……l-like……K-Kaiba……" Shinju nodded briefly, looking surprised once again. She knew who he was; it's just surprising that she liked him. Shara finally couldn't take the pressure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell off her chair and onto the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

Shinju stared wide-eyed, sweat dropping. "I guess that was a little too much…" she squeaked as she went over to the fallen girl and tried to wake her up.

Ayumi sighed, removing her hand from Yami's ears. "I suppose I have to be the one to wake her up…" she muttered, somehow hoisting herself up from her seat, and trudged slowly to the concession stands. Shinju was fanning Shara's face with her hand. _Bakura sure has been in the bathroom for a long time…_ she thought as she moved out of Ayumi's way and sweat dropped.

"Ayumi," Yami called after the crippled child. "You really should not be walking on your bad leg!" Ayumi turned her head around and stuck her tongue out at Yami. The pharaoh huffed, rolling his eyes. Shinju giggled. She tried to push her thoughts away from the white haired boy who continued to probe her mind. She had only met him today and already she couldn't stop thinking of him. And why was that? She didn't believe in love or that it existed. So… why was he still on her mind?

As Ayumi limped horribly back to the others with a bottle of water in her hand, she ran into someone. She lost her footing and fell forward. Whoever it was that she ran into caught her before she could come in contact with the floor. Just as she looked up to see whom it was that caught her, a flash of white light came from the person. Ayumi closed her eyes and when she opened them, she found out that it was Bakura who had caught her. Except, he looked different. His hair was longer, spikier, even his bangs were different. His eyes were different shaped, and he seemed taller. How could she tell? Cause her feet weren't on the ground anymore. "Oh Bakura, it's you..." she sighed in relief.

Shinju stared wide eyed at Bakura. That wasn't the Bakura she knew. That defiantly was not him. "W-who are you?" she hesitantly whispered, looking at him. Yami Bakura completely ignored Shinju. Yami got up to his feet and stood in front of Shinju.

"What are you doing here," Yami spat venomously, narrowing his eyes.

Y. Bakura grinned at Yami. "Why…I'm simply helping out a friend…something that you apparently aren't very good at…"

The spirit growled. "You put her down now."

Y. Bakura faked a shudder. "My…have I touched a nerve?" Shinju remained quiet, glaring at Y. Bakura a bit. Y. Bakura felt Shinju's glare and turned his head to glare back at her.

Shinju continued to glare furiously at him. "I demand to know what's going on. And don't feed me any old bull shit. I wanna know," she hissed, her voice had lowered from her normal medium-high to medium-low.

Yami Bakura glared a glare that out rivaled Shinju's. "I'm the spirit of a thief sealed away inside the Millennium Ring." Y. Bakura then looked down at Ayumi. "And it seems that I have stolen something of the Pharaoh's…"

Yami began to glare at Y. Bakura. Shinju sweat dropped when Ayumi began to blush and look around like he was crazy. She glanced over at Yami, quite curious. She then resumed her glaring at Y. Bakura, trying to make sense of all of this, but it was hard. Just then, everyone else, even Shara, walked over to them. "Yami Bakura?! You creep! Let Ace go!" Joey demanded, glaring at the evil spirit.

Yami glared even worse at Y. Bakura. "I will give you one last warning Bakura …put …Ayumi …down…" Shinju was completely quiet, her fists clenched. Just then, Ayumi punched Y. Bakura in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Then, on purpose, Y. Bakura dropped Ayumi onto the floor. The poor girl cried out in pain when she landed on her side. She curled into a ball, unable to move. "_**BAKURA**_!" Yami bellowed, way beyond the point of anger.

Everyone gasped; Shara covered her mouth. Shinju immediately jumped up from her seat, sending Y. Bakura a dirty glare. Y. Bakura glared down at Ayumi. He then smiled evilly down at her. He bent down, slung her over his shoulder, and turned back to the others. "You want her so badly, Pharaoh? Then you're just going to have to win her back from me!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOO!!!!!! I haz finished another chapter! *does the happy dance***

**And I told ya'll that I would bring in some Kaiba and Shara fluff! And sorry for the cliché', but it's actually a blast from the past! XD **

**Okay, remember how Ayumi's Millennium Choker can bring out a person's true inner self? Well…just like with Yugi, when she touches him, and he has his Millennium Puzzle on, Yami is summoned. So…when she bumped into Ryou, Y. Bakura was summoned. Hope that explains it!**

**And…I do not own Shinju. She belongs to a friend of mine! Her name is Neoia!**

**Well…chapter 7 shall be up soon! :D**

…**Maybe…**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough,cough,hack,hack,cough,hack* I **_**STILL **_**need to work on my evil laugh! X3**


	7. Soul Stealer 3

**Okay! I now present chapter 7! Be warned, violence and language! X3 **

**By the way, when you see paragraphs in complete **_**italicize**_**/BOLD/****underlined****, that's Joey talking. ^-^**

**-Motoko**

_________________________________________________________________________________

"You **Bastard**," Yami muttered, earning shocked looks from all of his friends. Never had they heard him say that. Damn. Just...damn.

Even Y. Bakura was a little surprised to hear that from him. But he shrugged it off and grinned at the other spirit. "Follow me if you want her back," he sneered, turning around and walking towards the back of the game shop. Yami growled, following Y. Bakura, his hands clenched into fists.

Everyone followed the two spirits in shocked silence. Y. Bakura then lead them to a door in the back of the arcade, opening it and walking inside, the others following. When all of them were in, the door slammed shut behind them. The floor underneath their feet began to glow bright with multicolor lights. Y. Bakura grinned at them. "I welcome you all to a holographic simulator. Like in duel Monsters, it is designed to create real life holographic pictures," He then pointed to Yami with his free hand. "And I challenge you to a game of Soul Stealer 3..."

Joey gulped. "Awe man...of all the game he had to pick, he just had to pick the one I suck at," he muttered, looking around.

"Make it to the end, and you might get her back. You may have one person help you. Only one. The others will have to watch. Choose carefully, Pharaoh. The game starts in 30 seconds," With that, Y. Bakura disappeared into the shadows, laughing as he did. Ayumi called after Yami, reaching for him with her right hand before disappearing with Bakura in the shadows. Yami growled again, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"You should let-" Joey began.

"I'll do it," Shinju butted in Joey's sentence, closing her eyes and re opening them slowly.

Joey turned to the pink haired girl. "But it's too dangerous. I think you should let me-"

"Alright," Yami muttered, his eyes covered by his bangs.

Joey turned to Yami, shocked. "Spirit inside of the Millennium Puzzle says what now?!" The others looked at Joey and shook their heads.

Shinju smirked ever-so-slightly. "You ready, Yami?"

Yami looked at Shinju and arched his eyebrow when she called him _'Yami', _but he nodded anyways. Suddenly, both Shinju and Yami had two black, hand held guns in their hands. The arcade room disappeared and they were standing outside of a creepy looking house that looked like something from _'A House on Haunted Hill'. _It was dark and thunder rumbled and lightning crashed. Both Yami and Shinju's outfits changed. Both of them were wearing black leather jumpsuits. Yami still had his steel tipped high heeled boots. He also had a series of chains on his outfit, while Shinju's was a two piece.

Joey and the others were watching from a small shack behind the haunted house. Two monitors were visible by each T.V. and each T.V. was hooked up to a small camera that followed Yami and Shinju where ever they went. On the monitors were their score points, and life gauge. "Cool!" Joey breathed, amazed how everything seemed so real.

Shinju grumbled about her outfit and Yami arched his eyebrow when he saw his. Suddenly ambushed by zombies, Shinju shot them luckily, not loosing any points. She handled all the zombies like a pro, shooting them with ease. Yami just simply stood there, shooting at what ever came at him with ease.

Tristan looked at Joey, arching his eyebrow. "How, exactly, is this game hard? It looks pretty easy to me."

Joey chuckled nervously. "It's the first level. Level 1 is _always_ easy," Then, Joey saw some sort of microphone system. He pushed the big black button and said into the microphone. _**"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3! Come in Yami and Shinju..."**_

Back with the other two, a loud screech could be heard in both their head set's. Yami clutched his head. It was really loud. He managed to roll away as a zombie arm came out of the ground and tried to grab him.

Shinju groaned, just barely dodging a zombie. She kicked it in the stomach, sending it hurtling back. She then shot it in its vital spot, his head. Eventually, Yami and Shinju were being backed up to the front porch as dozen upon dozens of zombies began coming from the ground, houses, etc.

"_**Get into the house now**_," Joey shouted in both of their ear pieces. Both nodded. Yami turned around and kicked open the door, dragging Shinju inside and slamming the door shut. Both of them inspected the house, spotting a stair case. Both of them then took of running up the stairs.

_**"Oh yea..."**_ Joey warned. "_**Watch out for the trap door on the second floor..."**_

Before either of them could start looking for it, both Shinju and Yami fell down the trap door beneath their feet. Yami got up, rubbed his head and grabbed Shinju just as giant legs came out of the darkness and try to grab her.

_**"Oh, and there's a giant spider if you do fall down the- you fell down there, didn't you? Well, just to warn ya, it's very hard to kill. You have to have this special gun that is somewhere on the roof."**_

Yami sighed. "Shinju, you go get the gun," Before she could say anything, he threw her up out of the trap just as it closed on him and the spider.

Shinju cried out a _'whoa', _landing with a soft thump on the floor. Quickly getting up, Joey directed her to where the gun could be. _The roof_, she thought. Quickly making her way over to the roof, she climbed up, having to kill a zombie or two, then grabbing the bright silver gun, and running quickly back inside. Once finding the trap door, she opened it. "**CATCH**," She yelled, throwing it down to him. She shot any zombies that approached. Yami caught it with his right arm as the Wadjet eye began to glow on his forehead. He then shot the gun at the spider, sending a bight colorful blast at it, hitting it dead on and killing it. "I can't keep them off much longer! They broke through the door!" Shinju cried into her headset as gunfire could be heard in the back ground.

Yami pondered for a second, remembering that there was a storage closet on the first floor. "Head for the storage closet on the first floor," he muttered into his headset, a grin working its way across his face. After much gunfire and cursing later, Yami heard Shinju make it into the closet. "You in?" he asked.

"Yea," Shinju panted.

"Good. And...I'd stay away from the door if I were you..." Yami grinned even more widely. Shinju closes the door quickly, holding the knob and pulling in her direction. But not too tightly because she doesn't want the doorknob to break. The Wadjet eye on Yami's forehead grew brighter, as well as his Millennium puzzle. He let out a mighty battle cry as a blinding burst of energy came off of him and destroyed the entire house. As well as any creature with in two miles. The only thing standing was Shinju and the closet door. And the shack the others were in.

Shinju opened the door slowly, staring wide eyed at the ruins. The only response to be heard on the T.V.'s and Yami's headset was, _'Ho...ly...shit...'_

_**"Holy shit! Yami has high score!"**_

"Awe man," Shinju whined as she walked over to Yami, who was panting heavily and crouching on the ground. "And I thought I was going to win too!" She paused when she reached him, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Thanks for saving me," she muttered. Yami nodded, still trying to catch his breathe. The Wadjet eye was still present on his forehead, glowing brightly.

_**"Okay, you guys. You both need to head to the cemetery; there is a crypt that will lead to a catacomb. Travel down that catacomb until you find a big chamber, that's where you'll find the final boss. But another warning, the crypt is kind of hard to find. And it's heavily guarded."**_

"Not for long..." Yami mumbled, cocking the silver gun. He had an evil glint in his eye. Shinju sweat dropped, but followed Yami into the cemetery.

After a while in complete silence, Yami stopped abruptly, causing Shinju to run smack dab into him. She let out an _'oof', _about to ask Yami why he stopped, when she froze in place when he had the silver gun pointed directly at her...

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once again... CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm not going to try myevil lughter...cause I'll just epically fail on it.**

**As usual.**

**.;**

**On another note, From now on, I'll refer to The nice Bakura 'Ryou', and Yami Bakura "Bakura". Just to let ya'll know from now on! :3**


End file.
